1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to methods, compounds, and compositions for diagnosing and/or treating tumor cells with anti-tumor agents activated by thymidylate synthase (TS) and/or thymidine kinase (TK). In addition, the present invention relates to the preparation and use of positron emitting nucleoside analogues for use in imaging applications. The nucleoside analogues used in imaging applications may be of the type activated by TS or, in other embodiments, may not require activation by TS. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for diagnosing and/or treating tumor cells by administration of compounds such as nucleoside analogue prodrugs and related compounds or compositions containing these in an effective amount to identify susceptible tumors in biopsy specimens or via external imaging, and then proceeding to reduce or inhibit the replication or spread of tumor cells.
2. Technology Review
Thymidylate synthase (TS) is an essential enzyme for DNA synthesis. It is, however, more abundant in tumor cells than in normal tissues. For decades, research and clinical studies have been directed towards inhibition of TS in order to shrink tumors. In some instances, this strategy has been modestly successful, for example, fluorouracil and floxuridine are utilized in the treatment of breast, colon, pancreas, stomach, ovarian, and head/neck carcinomas as disclosed by Chu E, Takimoto C H. xe2x80x9cAntimetabolites.xe2x80x9d In: DeVita V T Jr., Hellman S, Rosenberg S A, editors, Cancer: Principles and Practice of Oncology, Vol 1. 4th ed. Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1993:358-374.
Unfortunately, most tumors are inherently resistant to this strategy, and even those tumors, which are initially sensitive, develop resistance during the course of treatment as reported by Swain S M, Lippman M E, Egan E F, Drake J C, Steinberg S M, Allegra C J, in xe2x80x9cFluorouracil and High-Dose Leucovorin in Previously Treated Patients with Metastatic Breast Cancer,xe2x80x9d J. Clin. Oncol, 1989;7:890-9. Recent applications of molecular probes for TS have demonstrated a consistent relationship between resistance and high expression of TS as noted in the following articles: Johnston P G, Mick R, Recant W, Behan K A, Dolan M E, Ratain M J, et al. xe2x80x9cThymidylate Synthase Expression and Response to Neoadjuvant Chemotherapy in Patients with Advanced Head and Neck Cancerxe2x80x9d, J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 1997; 89:308-13; Lenz H J, Leichman C G, Danenberg K D, Danenberg P V, Groshen S, Cohen H, Laine L, Crookes P, Silberman H, Baranda J, Garcia Y, Li J, Leichman L, xe2x80x9cThymidylate Synthase mRNA Level in Adenocarcinoma of the Stomach: A Predictor for Primary Tumor Response and Overall Survivalxe2x80x9d, J. Clin. Oncol. 1996; 14:176-82; Johnston P G, Lenz H J, Leichman C G, Danenberg K D, Allegra C J, Danenberg P V, Leichman L, xe2x80x9cThymidylate Synthase Gene and Protein Expression Correlate and Are Associated with Response to 5-Fluorouracil in Human Colorectal and Gastric Tumorsxe2x80x9d, Cancer Res 1995; 55:1407-12; Leichman L, Lenz H J, Leichman C G, Groshen S. Danenberg K, Baranda J, et al, xe2x80x9cQuantitation of Intratumoral Thymidylate Synthase Expression Predicts for Resistance to Protracted Infusion of 5-Fluorouracil and Weekly Leucovorin in Disseminated Colorectal Cancers: Preliminary Report from an Ongoing Trialxe2x80x9d, Eur. J. Cancer 1995; 3: 1305-10. Kornmann M, Link K H, Staib L., Danenberg P V., xe2x80x9cQuantitation of Intratumoral Thymidylate Synthase Predicts Response and Resistance to Hepatic Artery Infusion with Fluoropyrimidines in Patients with Colorectal Metastasesxe2x80x9d, Proc. AACR 3:614,1997.
A new generation of drugs designed to inhibit TS is reported by Touroutoglou N, Pazdur R. in xe2x80x9cThymidylate Synthase Inhibitorsxe2x80x9d, Clin. Cancer Res. 1996; 2:227-43, to be currently in final stages of clinical testing. Despite the enormous resources which are being expended to improve the effectiveness of first-generation TS inhibitors, neither the existing drugs nor this new set of compounds are effective in tumors which have a high level of TS activity. Presently, once a tumor has become resistant due to high levels of TS, there is no specific therapy available.
Instead of inhibiting TS, the present inventors hypothesized that is was possible to use this enzyme to activate uridine analogue prodrugs into more toxic thymidine analogues. The present inventors have previously demonstrated in Molecular Pharmacology, 46: 1204-1209, (1994) in an article entitled, xe2x80x9cToxicity, Metabolism, DNA Incorporation with Lack of Repair, and Lactate Production for 1-2xe2x80x2Fluoro-2xe2x80x2deoxy-xcex2-D-arabinofuranosyl) -5-iodouracil (FIAU) in U-937 and MOLT-4 Cellsxe2x80x9d that 1-(2xe2x80x2Fluoro-2xe2x80x2deoxy-xcex2-D-arabinofuranosyl)-uracil (FAU) was phosphorylated intracellularly by intact U-937 and MOLT-4 cells to FAU monophosphate (FAUMP), converted to its methylated form, 5-methyl-FAUMP (EMAUMP), and incorporated into DNA. These prior observations suggested that FAU would be an appropriate prototype for testing the cytotoxic potential of TS-activated prodrugs. It is to be understood that the former study produced data for different purposes and does not directly address the present discovery. To demonstrate the validity of the present concept, the inventors: (1) determined that TS is the enzyme which catalyzed the methylation; (2) examined the net formation rates of methylated species in a variety of cells; and (3) correlated the net formation rates of methylated species with cytotoxic effects.
Among pyrimidine nucleosides, 2xe2x80x2-deoxyuridine (dUrd) analogues are less toxic than their corresponding thymidine (dThd) analogues as indicated by Kong X B, Andreeff M, Fanucchi M P, Fox J J, Watanabe K A, Vidal P, Chou T C, in xe2x80x9cCell Differentiation Effects of 2xe2x80x2-Fluoro-1-beta-D-arabinofuranosyl Pyrimidines in HL-60 Cells.xe2x80x9d Leuk Res, 1987;11:1031-9. The present inventors theorized that following entry into the cell and phosphorylation, an analogue of dUrd would serve as a selective prodrug if TS can methylate it to generate the corresponding dThd analogue. Thus, tumors which are resistant to TS inhibitors, because of high levels of TS, would be particularly sensitive to these deoxyuridine (dUrd) analogues, because they would be more efficient in producing the toxic thymidine (dThd) species. This strategy is completely novel, since it is entirely different from all prior approaches towards TS as an antitumor target. Contrary to previous research and clinical studies which are directed towards the inhibition of TS in order to shrink tumors, the present invention utilizes TS to activate uridine analogue prodrugs into the more toxic thymidine analogues to reduce or inhibit tumor cells, especially tumor cells which are inherently resistant to or develop resistance to existing therapies. The present invention is additionally highly complementary to all prior approaches towards inhibition of TS as an antitumor target.
Further, because success of therapy with drugs such as FAU or its analogues is related to extent of incorporation into DNA, the analysis of DNA can provide diagnostic information regarding the optimal therapy for a tumor. Thus, by examining a biopsy specimen of tumor, or by externally imaging tumors, it can be predicted whether therapy with FAU or related compounds would be successful, or whether alternate therapy should be used.
In addition to assessing tumor therapy, there are a variety of other medical circumstances in which it is important to determine the proliferation rate (growth) of cells within a particular tissue in the body. These include: assessment of bone marrow function (e.g., after transplantation and/or stimulation with growth factors), regeneration of the liver following surgery or injury, and expression of enzyme function following gene therapy.
Traditional approaches to determine growth rate have been invasive; i.e., have required obtaining a biopsy from the patient. In addition to the discomfort and risks associated with biopsy procedures, only a small sample of tissue is obtained. Thus, biopsies carry the inherent risk of mis-diagnosis as the small sample may not be representative of the entire region. Thus, there is a need in the art for other methodologies to determine the growth rate of tissues.
Non-invasive, external imaging methods avoid the need for biopsies, and also have the capability of scanning large areas of the body, indeed, the entire body if necessary. Since growth (proliferation) requires the synthesis of DNA from nucleosides, administration of nucleosides which have been radiolabeled with a positron emitter provides the ability to externally monitor events occurring within the body by use of imaging technologies such as a PET (Positron Emission Tomograph) scanner, or other photon-detecting devices such as SPECT (Single Photon Emission Computed Tomograph), or gamma cameras.
These imaging technologies are only limited by the availability of probes whose biological fates provide information as to the proliferative state of the tissue examined. Thymidine is a particularly useful probe for monitoring growth/DNA synthesis, because it is the only nucleoside for which direct incorporation of exogenously applied nucleoside into DNA is common by xe2x80x9csalvagexe2x80x9d pathways. There is no dependence upon the ribonucleotide pathways for the incorporation of thymidine. Thymidine itself is unsuitable as a probe in these imaging technologies, since the molecule is rapidly degraded in the body. Analogues of thymidine such as FMAU and FIAU are excellent imaging probes, because they: 1) completely follow thymidine pathways for incorporation into DNA; 2) are not degraded by catabolic enzymes; and 3) can be labeled with 18F, the most desirable atom for positron imaging.
Imaging probes incorporating other positron emitting moieties have been used in the prior art. For example, a synthesis for 11C-FMAU has been reported. However, there are a number of practical limitations dictated by the 20-minute half-life of 11C. Probe molecules containing 11C must literally be prepared on-site and used within an hour. This requirement makes it unfeasible to have a regional preparation center and ship the molecules to surrounding medical facilities. Thus, every facility desiring to perform imaging studies using a 11C-labeled probe must have on site the cyclotron facilities to prepare the isotope. An additional limitation of 11C-containing labels arises when the biological phenomena requires more than an hour for full expression. The short half life of 11C means that insufficient 11C would remain to be imaged in these situations.
In addition to 11C-containing probes, probes labeled with 18F are known in the prior art. 18F-fluorodeoxyglucose (FDG), a currently employed imaging probe, is synthesized and distributed from a regional facility making it more easily available for imaging purposes. Further, nucleoside analogues incorporating 18F in positions other than those of the present invention, for example 18F at the 5 position of uracil, have been reported.
Notwithstanding the existence of the probe molecules discussed above, there exists a need in the art for probe molecules for use in external imaging technologies. In addition, a need remains in the art for additional therapeutic modalities for the treatment of cell proliferation disorders. These and other needs have been met by the present invention.
The present invention provides compounds, compositions, and methods of diagnosing and/or treating tumors. The compounds of the present invention include nucleoside analogues which are activated by thymidylate synthase and/or thymidine kinase enzymes in an effective amount for diagnosis or to reduce or inhibit the replication or spread of tumor cells. These compounds and compositions comprising these compounds are easily administered by different modes known in the art and can be given in dosages that are safe and provide tumor inhibition at the relevant sites.
The present invention includes nucleoside analogues containing a positron emitting label moiety for use in imaging applications. These analogues may be synthesized so as to require activation by TS prior to incorporation into DNA and subsequent imaging. In alternative embodiments, the analogues of the present invention will not require activation by TS when used for imaging applications. In other embodiments, the analogues may be used for imaging applications even though not incorporated into DNA.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide compounds, compositions, and methods to identify susceptible tumors in biopsy specimens or via external imaging, and/or inhibit or reduce the replication or spread of tumor cells.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a treatment for tumors and other diseases characterized by abnormal cell proliferation by administrating these compounds or compositions either alone or in combination with other agents that inhibit tumor growth and/or with other classes of therapeutics used to treat such diseases.
It is another object of the present invention to assess the impact of other treatments (e.g., by radiotherapy or other drugs) upon tumor growth. In preferred embodiments, the treatments will be drugs intended to inhibit thymidylate synthase.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compounds and methods useful for external imaging applications. In preferred embodiments, the invention includes the selection, preparation, and uses of nucleosides labeled with fluorine-18 (18F), a positron emitter. The methods of the present invention permit treatment individualization using surrogate markers such as external imaging. Other embodiments of the invention may be useful in selecting the most effective drugs to be used against tumors in humans.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method that can be utilized to monitor and assess the efficacy of supportive treatments. In preferred embodiments the supportive treatments may be bone marrow transplant and/or stimulation by growth factors. In other preferred embodiments, the present invention may be used to monitor and assess the course of liver regeneration after surgery or injury.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for monitoring the expression of genes introduced in gene therapy applications.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments. These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a review of the following detailed description and claims.